Big Rescue
Back to 2009 Logs Characters: Bluestreak Lonestar Solarix Sky Lynx Nebula Shark Protofire Thursday, January 01, 2009 Sky Road Intersections -- Surface Almost a roller coaster without the loops from afar, the Sky Road Intersections can be daunting at first glance. Surviving the war, the roads have left the ground and intertwine, splitting off and merging once more in midair in the universes' most complicated traffic circle. Though whole, proof of neglect are evident here and there, although roadsigns are still intact, telling travellers which road to take in what direction. Your help is needed at the Sky Roads intersections. You will be paid well for this noble deed, by meeting at the Freedom Spire afterwards. Speak to none who summoned you though.Italic text Bluestreak looks around as well, his focus turning from guard-duty to something a bit more pressing--looking for something to help get Sky Lynx moving back to Iacon. "I do see axles, wheels, and hover-gravs from old wrecks that happened in this area..." He says, his tone thoughtful as he kicks a bit at a tire, "...but it looks like none of them are really big enough to support him. We need something on a much larger scale." "Yeah. It would take a bit to piece together into something useful." Lonestar admits "We could repair him out here so he could walk back. " he tips his hat, walking around. The three of them were gathered by SKy Lynx' battered form, the smoking remains of a battle all around them. Solarix was not in sight. Nebula is in her starship mode, honest, as she leisurely cruises in the direction of the Sky Road. Her velocity is slow for so large a ship, just above the point of stalling as she banks to adjust her course. Internal scanners work hard to resolve the occupants, if any, of the local territory. Shark is of course looking at the skies too for any trouble when he spots Nebula, "Lone I think we may get the assist we need." he calls over to the elder Bot. Still mostly out, Sky Lynx has no reply. Lonestar glances up as well, noticing Nebula there. "Hmm. No markings. Could be lookin' for work. Bluestreak, you care to do the honors of flagging down our friend? " he asks. Nebula spies the downed Dinobird to start with; there's no missing something of that size. Something to do with the mysterious radio transmission she received? She alters course again to approach more closely, eventually detecting signs of others in the immediate vicinity. She doesn't know many people on Cybertron, so it's difficult to tell what faction, if any, they are. Instead of landing and possibly coming under fire, she begins to circle, almost as if in a holding pattern. Shark puts his guns away, just so it looks like he's not up to anything bad. Not like the Con has come back or the like. He gives a whistles up to the circling figure above, "Any chance of some help?" trust youth to spoil the fun of others ;) Bluestreak snaps his gaze up towards Nebula, his shoulder-cannons moving to target the incoming Transformer just out of caution. However, his scanners register Nebula as a neutral, and he quickly deactivates the targetting sequence and his shoulder-cannons point more forwards than upwards. "Got it," he nods to Lonestar, then double-takes a glare at Shark. He lowers his rifle to point at the ground and dryly grins a bit for a second. And people call /him/ the fast talker? Ah well. <> Shark would so face palm if he had heard that radio call! Just as well that Nebula wasn't at the right angle to see the weapons-raising, or she would be gone from there as soon as she could fire her secondaries. The whistle is missed, too; she shows no signs of hearing it. The transmission, though, isn't missed. "How nice of you to grant permission for me to help you," she responds dryly. "Autobots, eh? What is it you want from me?" While "negotiations" go on, she continues to circle overhead. Lonestar doesnt react to either of the other bots, although he was smirking ever so slightly in amusement, instead putting a hand on the dinobirds' head once more, keeping quiet as the other two continue. Shark misses the glare, so goes back to keeping an eye out for trouble like any good rookie should! Sky Lynx's optical band tries to flicker on, but fails to activate, he even moves just a little, but that also fails. A few sparks can be seen for a moment from his movement from the bullet holes that went through his thick armor. Lonestar nudges Sky Lynx gently with an elbow "Stoppit. You'll make it worse." he chides gently Bluestreak relaxes slightly when he gets a reply from Nebula, though he does mentally kick himself. /Just calm down, Blue, you know the drill by now.../ he thinks. So much easier talking to neutrals when you're a neutral yourself! But no time to travel down /that/ memory lane... <> he motions back to Sky Lynx with his free hand, <> Sky Lynx lets out a slightly weak grunt as he gets elbowed. No it didn't hurt, but he also didn't like being proded with an elbow. He wasn't..well.. he was.. sorta a animal. Shark circles around the group, fielding further from them as he checks hiding spots and the like for any interlopers. Yeah he's just thorough like that. Nebula scans the incapacitated... whatever it is. She's never seen the like of it before. First thing to note: it's big, almost as big as she is. "Hmmmmm. It would be a lot of effort, and I'd have to put my secondaries into it, but I think I can move it, depending on how far I have to go. Where is it to be taken?" She lowers her altitude for a better look, watching the circling Shark for a moment. Though she's circling faster than he is! "HOw about just outside of Iacon City's dome?" Drawls Lonestar hopefully. Solarix moves through East to Sky Road Intersections -- Surface Shark jerks as he thought he saw something move. He radios back to Lone, "Checking something out." then goes off after it! "Go on Shark." Drawls Lonestar, glancing up to Nebula once more. Shark moves through East to Sky Road Intersections -- Surface Shark has left. Nebula cuts thrust and begins to spiral downwards with remarkable grace for so large a ship. There are no wasted motions, only precise maneuvers that bring her rapidly downwards. "That's not far. All right, I'm coming down. Better leave me plenty of room; I'm bigger than the, uh, wait, is that a *person*? Is this a medevac?" "It is indeed. We have cables, but no way to move him. he's stable though." states Lonestar, setting a hand on the side of Sky Lynx again. Lonestar see, is good with animals. Bluestreak nods to Lonestar before looking back up at the circling Nebula--whoops, make that the decending Nebula. He lets Lonestar take over the talking as he backs up, taking over guard-duty while Shark apparently chases after a shadow. Sky Lynx would so protest to being a pet! "Bluestreak, give me a hand with the cables, if the the misses..." a pause, and Lonestar looks up at the ship "Yer name, Ma'am?" Nebula is gliding now as she rapidly approaches the sturdiest section of roadway nearby. Smaller maneuvering thrusters kick it, guiding her closer and closer. Finally, with a touch of her powerful secondaries, she sets down almost delicately. A cloud of dust and a few clipped-off roadsigns are all the signs that a ship has landed. "All right. You have the cables, you said." "Indeed we do. Bluestreak, if you would help. " Lonestar replies, moving to do so quickly "We'll use maglocks to attatch it to his sides and once he's up a little, swing some underneath and over to cradle him, with another for 'is head. What is yer name though?" he asks, looking to Nebula again. Bluestreak nods and easily moves to help. "Got it, Lonestar," he agrees as he moves to Sky Lynx's other side to make the cable-connecting move a bit faster. Sooner they get Sky Lynx hooked up, the faster they can get outta here and back to Iacon. Hopefully Ratchet isn't on duty--for Sky Lynx's sake, really. Wouldn't Ratchet be scared of him cause of snakes-- no wait.. that isn't till the -Future!- However at least he is rather limp during all this. Nebula keeps a wary optic on her sensors in case the roadway breaks under the combined weight of herself and the Dinobird. Her secondaries are still on standby, in case she has to make an emergency blastoff. "My name is Nebula, sir," she answers quietly. She also keeps a careful watch for anyone in the vicinity. Anyone *else*, that is. After all, this is a war zone. The whole fragging planet is. Lonestar nods and quickly makes use of the cables - knowing ropes VERY well it seems. "A pleasure Nebula. I'm Lonestar. This here's Bluestreak and the fellow who ran off is Shark." he pats the big one "This is SKy Lynx." Unless your in Crystal City-- its peaceful there. Sometimes. True, that is because the decepticons forget about Omega then got a boot to the afterburners to then remember. After all-- This is.. Crystal City! *boot* Bluestreak waves a bit to Nebula--just as he fumbles a bit with the cables. He's not quite as able to keep up with Lonestar, but he manages. Thankfully Sky Lynx doesn't have his primative processor in control anymore, or he might think the cables are play toys. A good thing too. Nebula finishes on his side and walks around to help Bluestreak. mostly by watching and offering small hints "The other way. That's it... you got it now. " he nods approvingly Nebula just sorta sits there, patiently waiting for the cables to be attached. If she were in her robot mode, she'd be fidgeting. She's encumbered by Sky Lynx's considerable mass, and she doesn't like it. What if someone turns up firing weapons? "Greetings, gentlemechs," she responds politely, hiding her dismay. A good thing too. LONESTAR finishes on his side and walks around to help Bluestreak. mostly by watching and offering small hints "The other way. That's it... you got it now. " he nods approvingly Shark arrives from The Great Racetracks. Shark has arrived. Shark returns from his foray toward the east, transforming back into robot mode when he is close enough. "Was just a City civilian." he offers to the group. If this Sky Lynx was any wiser-- he would be asking, 'If it was a civilian, then why were you gone so long.. hmmmmm?' However-- Sky Lynx was to out of it to care-- and he hadn't been corrupted by the evil human media-- or.. any media for that matter.. yet. Bluestreak nods and finishes connecting the cables pretty quickly with Lonestar helping him out a bit. "There. All we got left is to get these connected and then we can get Sky Lynx outta here, right?" He asks, moving towards the loose ends of the cables and quickly walking towards where Nebula waits. "Odd for a civilian to be so close to a recent battlefield, isn't it?" He wonders outloud after Shark's report. "Ahh. Good. All's well? " Lonestar asks Shark, as he starts dragging the cables towards Nebula now. "Come on. I need more hands than mine to hook these on! Yup, got that right bluestreak. Hook 'em up." Lonestar then shrugs at Bluestreaks' question "Who knows? We aint enemies with the Crystalans." Shark gives a slight shrug, "Probably out on a walk, saw the fight, hid to wait it out." then approaches to assist with his nimble, dexterous fingers. Nebula answers, thinking they're talking about her, "If I'd known it was a battlefield, I'd be on the other side of the planet. I'm pretty new to Cybertron, and I don't know where the fighting is yet." *Then* she catches on. "Oh. Never mind." Lonestar nods "Best bet: Avoid Polyhex, and Tarn. You're always welcome at Iacon of course. Crystal City's neutral." he spits a little ,mostly in irrtation, and not on Nebula "But you can go there too. Cubicron as well though its' kinda... seedy." Shark helps with hooking things up, just keeping out of the conversation so he doesn't insert his foot into his mouth saying something snarky or inappropriate. Lonestar helps with the last of the cabls and slaps Nebula's side very lightly "okay! All ready to go! we'll ride along underneath " he transforms. Shark shakes his head at the armor slap Lone gives to Nebula, "Really not smooth." he mutters under his breath. The others' weight is negligible compared to Lynx's, but Nebula has to burn through a lot of energon to utilize her maneuvering thrusters to lift off. Normally, she'd use her secondaries, but that would be a rough ride at best. Slowly, gently, the starship rises into the air. Equally slowly, she brings her secondaries online and gently accelerates southwards, towards Iacon. Lonestar transforms from Robot to Watchdog Series Speedcar Mode. Spire of Freedom -- Surface Untouched by the war, the spire of Freedom's history has now faded. Only the oldest of Transformers remember what it stood for, and yet here on all of Cybertron, no Transformer can bring himself to attack another. Twisting up into the sky, the Spire of Freedom now lay dark and dormant - no longer glowing as it once did in Cybertron's Golden Age. A mystery of a device, modern scientists cannot find out how it works, only that since the war began it lit up no more. Gold and Red paint tastefully decorates this shining Transformer, although there is a curious look of iridescence to him whenever he moves, giving him an oily appearance. Over upturned, small wings are draped the purple-blue banners of Crystal City, trailing almost to the ground. Behind him lay a second set of wings, more curious these ones. Folded up with shimmering cloth wrinkled and laying flat on his back, three sets total, almost like some strange, spined cape. Golden optics are set into his lean, worn face, and he holds a curious thing on it - a moustache, long and trailing down to either side of his mouth. He moves very carefully, almost delicately with pidgeon-towed steps. Oftentimes, clenched in one grey hand was a spear, glowing with the same purple-blue of energon, and the crystal-within-a-claw symbol of Crystal city is proudly emblazoned in elaborated glory on his chestplate, on the curved windshield there. A cloaked figure was sitting at the base of the Spire, all alone, his golden optics watching the skies overhead. Nebula has to check her databanks for rather old data to find this place; she's not all that familiar with Cybertron. She loafs along, barely above stalling, and takes a good, hard look at the vicinity. Payment was offered, but she knows not who it is from. For all she knows, it's a trap. Scanners result in a finding: a single mechanoid, and nothing else. Rather than landing, she radios first. "You offered me something, sir." Solarix glances up at that, and smiles as he stood. His face was thin and aged as he bowed his head "Much thanks, and welcome." he states "You have no cause to fear here. Even the Decepticons are reluctant to fight in the shadow of the Spire." he reassures her in smooth tones, a golden and flame hand waving slightly "Yes. I did. A replenishment to your energon stores is my first gift." Nebula still sees no one else around and takes the chance of transforming. In what may be a rather alarming maneuver, she spirals downward, levels off just above the ground, fires her retros, and transforms, touching down with all the skill of a Decepticon. "Thank you, sir. I used up a lot of energy," she confides cheerfully, "since the guy was so big." Nebula transforms into her robot mode. Solarix watches a little, unafraid of NEbulas' dive and transformation. He then smiles and dips his head again, hand extended to her "Then take my hand, and accept your first gift." he notes. A pause "There is nothing to fear." Most Cybertronians would probably be wary of such an offer, but poor Nebula has only recently come to Cybertron and while she's not stupid, she's too young to be as suspicious as she should be. Puzzled, she steps forward and takes the proffered hand. "I was going to buy more fuel from either Crystal City or that other place... Cubicron or something. Though those Autobots didn't seem too complimentary about Cubicron." THe hand is warm to the touch, and at the touch, warms up more as an energon transfer begins - it might feel tingly at the arm, like a limb fallen asleep, or perhaps like a sudden rush of emotions and adrenaline. Not enough to overpower, but definitely there as the mech murmers, holding firmly. "Primus bless this one for her good deed." And then, when it was over, he releases the hand "Indeed. Crystal City is a good place to start and get oriented. Welcome home. Cubicron is indeed a rather wary place. You are welcome in Crystal City. What is your name?" Nebula squeaks, startled at the sudden sensation. If not for his firm grip on her hand, she would have jumped back. "Um... uh... thanks, I guess." Confused, she flicks her hand unobtrusively to see if it still works properly. "My name is Nebula, sir." She notes that from his speech, he's a citizen of the famous neutral city. "I don't know much about Cybertron, and since it's supposed to be my home, I thought I should come here." There's more to it than that, but she's not going to spill everything to this stranger. "Nebula..." He murmers, feeling the name on his tongue. The mech looks up at her thoughtfully "YOu best learn as fast as possible. There are many who would take advantage of your lack of knowledge. You will find yourself always welcome in the city - this is my second gift of thanks. There, you can find the knowledge you want, if you but ask." Nebula's clear blue gaze is lowered, and she mutters glumly, "That's what my family said. Um," she continues in a more normal voice, "I do have a lot to learn, sir. My information is really outdated. Uh, thanks for letting me in the city; I appreciate it. I don't want anyone shooting at me and stuff. I'm not a warrior." "It is of no concern. You are welcome to stay there, although anything else you wish, you might have to pay for." The mech states, and then snaps his fingers, gold light reflecting off them "ahah. A third gift then. To get you started on your home." he smiles and lifts the cloak to one side. Brilliantly polished gold and fire armor as he pulls out a credit chip "Here. This should do it." Nebula's cerulean optics widen at the glimpse. If it wasn't already weird enough with instant refueling, now it looks like this person is rich and stuff. Hesitantly taking the chip, she says, "Thank you, sir. I sorta used up most of my credits just getting to Cybertron. All my Cybertronian credits, anyway. I have some alien currency that's only good on those alien worlds." She hesitates, then changes the subject, pointing out, "Maybe it would be easier if you got colors that weren't as, well, standoutish, rather than having to wear a cloak, sir." "Keep it. You actually may find collectors in the city for it." The mech suggests brightly with a smile. THen he glances down, then chuckles softly "Unfortunately, I cannot change my colors as easily as some are allowed to. But perhaps... a temporary paint coat would work. Hmm." he tilts his head thoughtfully. Nebula nods enthusiastically. "That's better than just saving them, since I probably won't be going in that direction again, and there's always so many different alien planets, and they don't use the same currency, except the big Guild planets, and they practically want your fuel pump for ordinary servicing and fueling." She pauses to metaphorically catch her breath, pondering on the mech's response to her suggestion. "How about something like a rubber coating? I've seen it used for temporary radiation protection, and it comes off really easily when you're done with it." "Hmm. I will definitely look into that. A good idea." he smiles and nods at her once more "Thank you, thank you verry much. IF you want, I will answer any questions you have at this time, before I am called away." Nebula studies the mech thoughtfully. "Okay, sir. What's your name? And does Crystal City have up-to-date maps of who's territories are where, and what places should I stay away from, and is there any market for ores and minerals around here, oh, and who are people who are dangerous that I should avoid and stuff, and... and... I guess that's it," she finishes abruptly, aware that she's chattering like an idiot. "Sorry for all the questions." He smiles again "Ahh. Protofire. " he states with a deep bow "Stay away from Polyhex, unless you wish to join the Decepticons. Tarn as well. Cubicron has been mentioned... Iacon and Iahex you should have few problems, although they ARE wary of those not affiliated with them. Crystal City you are welcome in." Nebula regains her normal quietness, sternly repressing her nervous chattering. "Thank you, Protofire." Other than that, she listens, making notes of the places she was warned against. "Doesn't sound like anyone likes the Decepticons," she observes more solemnly. "They dont make themselves very likable. They wish to conquer Cybertron, and then go to other planets to conquer the same. The Autobots fight hard against them but they do not do well at times. Crystal City cares only for Crystal City." Protofire replies. Nebula eyes Protofire thoughtfully. "You're from Crystal City, and you care about the Autobots, sir. I didn't tell them that you sent me there," she adds reassuringly. "Not that they asked. So... stay away from the Decepticons, stay away from Polyhex, Tarn, and Cubicron. Decepticon cities, I suppose." Protofire nods his head at the assumption "Some of us do support the Autobots. But we have to look out for the City first and foremost." He explains "Cubicron is... neutral. But corrupted. All can go there, but it is also a danger to all. The others are yes, Decepticon." "And a market for ores and minerals?" Nebula asks. "I'm a planetary prospector, and I'll need to earn a living." "Some yes. Resources of all sorts are a tight market these days. "confirms PRotofire with a nod fo his head. "Right," Nebula responds, also with a nod. "I'm pretty sure I'd have to go a ways off to find a planet or asteroid that hasn't already been stripped, but that's what I was trained and equipped for." Top of the line equipment, if she says so herself. "They pass on occasion. It would do you well to keep options open to the Autobots too for sales. They sometimes pay higher prices, I hear." the mech notes hintingly. Nebula frowns, disturbed by the direction her thoughts are taking her. "I'm thinking more and more that coming to Cybertron was a mistake. Politics... I just don't get it, not the alien type, and not the home-made variety either. If I help the Autobots, won't the Decepticons attack me? And vice versa?" "There are Autobot Traders in Crystal City. And you go wherever you wish. The Decepticons are likely to attack you reguardless for whatever you might be carrying." the mech states somberly. "You don't leave much room for neutrality considering you're from a neutral city," Nebula points out glumly. "Either join the war or leave the planet. There's no such thing as living in peace." "That is true. Crystal City is not really 'neutral' so much as 'For Crystal City. As much as we wish we could, we cannot take in everyone who wants out." admits Protofire "THere is a life for those who are completely unaffiliated, but it is dangerous. " Nebula fidgets restlessly, becoming more and more distressed. "What's the use in staying here, then? If the factionals are going to kill each other off and the civilians are just collateral damage in the making, why come here at all? I don't want to be a warrior! I don't want to kill people because a dumb leader says so." "Then do not BE a warrior. " The mech states. He steps forwards, a gold hand moving to guesture over her chestplate "Be who you WISH to be. But be so, with caution. Nobody can choose your fate but yourself. To stay here? Here is home. What is left of it. Crystal City could perhaps, abandon itself for the stars, but to what ends? This is Cybertron. Crystal City is our home. we will defend it, and our lands." Nebula begins slowly, sorrowfully, her blue optics dim, "I came here to find a home. My family is dead, and I'm the only one left. What I find, though, isn't a home. It's a planet where civilians are forced to become warriors or have to live in fear. I've seen wars on other worlds, at least in passing, and not the grandest, most glorious victory can bring back the dead. How can I remain true to myself and stay here?" Protofire's smile fade, his hand drops a little "I am so sorry." he states quietly, moving to lean - wait, he didnt have his spear. He nearly forgot, and instead looks to Nebula "In Crystal City, you can think about it. There is probably the safest place for those of no allegiance. Nothing can bring back a family taken away. But even the worse wounds can heal in time... with friendship." Nebula sighs. "I'll go to Crystal City for now, but I'm not sure how long I'll be staying on Cybertron. It's something I really really have to think about. I don't know anyone here that I didn't meet today, and that's not much reason to hang around in a warzone. Maybe Crystal City can't pack up and leave, but I don't have the ties here that you do." "Perhaps you do not. Perhaps you will make new Ties. " he states quietly "It would be a shame for you to leave completely, but I understand, and if that is your wish, contact me and I will set you up for departure. But... keep in touch. Perhaps someday, the War will be over." he states quietly Nebula asks equally quietly, "Is that a wise thing to do, sir? Making ties here?" "It is your choice. Ties would mean you would return. Ties would mean they could be broken - and pain cause." He states softly. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Bluestreak's Logs Category:Lonestar's Logs Category:Sky Lynx's Logs